1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the field of magnets for use with the drift tube of an x-ray tube.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-section of relevant interior portions of a conventional x-ray tube. Electrons boil off a cathode 101, are accelerated by an accelerating anode 102, pass through a drift tube 103, and hit a target anode 107. The target anode 107 then produces x-rays 108. A magnetic field 106 is produced in the drift tube 103 at the poles 108 of a magnetic core 105 and windings 104. The poles are sharply angled. The magnetic field 106 focuses the electrons passing through the drift tube. The drift tube 103 maintains a vacuum while the electrons pass through it.
Improvements in the magnetic core are needed to improve focus and field strength.